What Lies Underneath
by Joelleexx
Summary: Stiles thought he already knew everything there is to know about love. It was a warm and loving feeling, so sweet and pure as it could be. It was something you felt in your heart when you really liked someone, he thought. Stiles knew this because he had loved before, or at least he had thougth so. But when he met Derek, he knew he had it all wrong.
1. Summer Break

It was the 24th of June, the last day before summer break. Stiles was still in class, waiting for the bell to ring. 'How can time go so slow when you're in school?!' he whispered to Scott, his best friend.

Since 4th grade they have been inseparable .

Scott and Stiles had a lot of good memories together and next week it was only going to get better.

Summer break, a holiday to Greece with his best friend, well and their parents, for 2 weeks and fun, lots and lots of fun.

Finally! Only 60 more seconds and he was gone. 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49… Jeez this was going way to slow, he had to get out of there, the 14 years old boy thought to himself.

37, 36, 35, 34… C'mon, yes, almost, god damn it go faster!

'Mr Stilinski?' the teacher said. 'Huh, what? Sorry what was the question again?' 'Well Stiles I asked you if you-' but the teacher was interrupted by the school bell.

'Yes!' Stiles yelled as he left the classroom.

'Stop right there Mr Stilinski, I asked you a question.' But Stiles just pretended he didn't hear anything his teacher said, instead he ran outside, stepped into his jeep and drove away with nothing to worry about.

No school, no homework, not tests and no pain in the ass teachers. The only thing, well actually the only one, he was going to miss was Lydia, the most beautiful and smartest girls he had ever known.

Lydia had beautiful strawberry blond hair and green eyes, Stiles has had a crush on her for 3 years now.

He was so lost in his own Thoughts, he didn't look out for the road.

'Hey! Watch out!' another woman screamed to him. 'Shit, not again!' Stiles yelled to himself.

He really needed to stop doing this, he thought while keeping his eyes on the road this time.

When Stiles got home his dad, the sheriff, was working on the case of Mr Lahey, the father of this kid in his lacrosse team, Isaac Lahey.

'Hi dad.' Stiles said to him before he ran upstairs. He wasn't sure if his dad had heard him, but he wasn't going to check it. As Stiles got in his room, he started looking for a suitcase.

There it was, his dark blue suitcase, on the highest shelf in his closet.

Hmm, what should he bring on holiday, he thought. He should at least have 3 swim shorts and some t-shirts, he also got his red hoodie for in the airplane and the colder nights.

In about 2 hours Stiles was finished packing. Only 3 days left and he was on his way to Grease.

This was going to be an awesome holiday.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As Scott got out of school he walked to his bike. He couldn't wait to go on holiday with Stiles, but first he was going to Allison, his girlfriend.

Scott had liked her from the very first day she walked into that classroom.

When he got at Allison's she was already there, waiting for him. She looked beautiful, as always.

Scott wondered how such an amazing girl would ever want to date him, but he was glad she did.

'Hi.' Allison said with her sweet voice. 'Hi.' Scott replied to her before he gave her a kiss.

Thank god her dad wasn't there, he thought.

Scott didn't think her dad really liked him, he had no idea why though.

Allison asked if he wanted something to drink. 'Yes, thanks, just a coke.' Scott said.

Allison got the glasses and the coke but when she opened it, it seemed like it was shaken a little bit too much. 'Shit!' Allison screamed, wet of the coke.

'Here I'll clean this up, you go take a shower and put on some new clothes.' Scott said.

'Thanks Scott.' Allison replied, and she got upstairs. Scott started to clean up, he got some toilet paper and let it suck up all the pilled coke.

Then he started mopping the floor and in 5 minutes he was finished. While he was waiting for Allison to come back down, he heard someone get into the huge house.

Please, don't let it be her father, please, please don't. Scott thought to himself.

'Allison? Are you home? How was the last day of school?'

Fuck, it is her dad. His luck didn't really seem to work today.

'Alliso-, oh Scott.' Chris Argent said with a disappointed look on his face. 'Where is Allison?'

'She is in the shower, we wanted to get some coke but if exploded to everywhere in the kitchen and she was wet so while she was taking a shower I just cleaned it up.' Wow Scott you're just amazing in talking, aren't you. Scott thought to himself.

And just when Mr Argent wanted to say something Allison walked into the kitchen.

'Hi dad' She said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'I should probably go, packing and stuff.' Scott said. It wasn't a total lie, he really did have to get packed for Grease, but he also really didn't want to stay here with Allison's dad.

'Do you really have to go? You've only been here for half an hour.' Allison asked.

'Yeah, sorry but I'm going in 3 days and I really want to have everything, you know.' It was probably the worst excuse Scott had ever made up.

Allison finally got it as he looked at her dad while he left the kitchen.

'Well, okay then, I love you.' Allison said. 'I love you too.' Wow that was the first time they said that to each other, and it felt great.

When he got home he grabbed his dark blue suitcase, the same one as Stiles has, and started packing. This was going to be an awesome holiday.


	2. Daydreaming

Finally. Stiles and Scott had arrived at the hotel. What a terrible trip was that! Stiles thought.

'It all started with arriving at the airport, not on time of course, no, they were 20 minutes to late. And since none of them had ever flown in an airplane before, they had had no idea where to go. Luckily they got to the plane in time. If they would have arrived only 2 minutes later the family Stilinski and McCall wouldn't have made it.

When Scott and Stiles had arrived at their seat they had a fight about who got to sit by the window, eventually Scott won.

After the plane got in the air, Stiles got a little scared, okay maybe very scared, he would never tell this to Scott though. And who could blame him, it was the first time he was in a plane and he had heard a lot about plane crashes. To make the flight even worse there was a really annoying kid behind him who kept on kicking to his chair. Right at the time they got to hear the pilot say they had to wait just a little while longer because there was a delay Stiles gave up and went to sleep.'

Back at the hotel Stiles thought about his dream, what it meant, or who that beautiful boy was. Wow! Wait right there. Beautiful boy? When did that happen. All right, he had to admit, they boy was really beautiful, gorgeous even, but Stiles wasn't gay.

He placed his head on his pillow and relived the dream in his mind.

'Stiles placed his head on his towel near the swimming pool. He wore his favourite swimming shorts and the sun felt great, not to hot and not to cold, the perfect weather. The pool was absolutely gorgeous, there were 4 water glides, a bar, a spring-board, beautiful girls and a few boys of his age who seemed pretty cool. Stiles noticed one boy in particular, he had dark brown hair with what looked like green eyes, he didn't really have a good look.

Stiles was distracted by the muscles, how could a guy this young, all right he could be about a year older than him, but still. How could beautiful be so muscular? And did he really just call him 'beautiful'? Yes, the boy was absolutely gorgeous, but since when did he give somebody who is not Lydia that nickname? Stiles decided to just forget about the boy and listen to some music.

When Stiles opened his eyes it was already half past 5, he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Hmm, I'm pretty hungry, let's see if they've got some burgers at the bar, Stiles thought.

To get to the bar he had to walk past the Ping-Pong table and the first thing he saw made him smile a little. It was the beautiful boy playing Ping-Pong with one of the little boys form around here, he couldn't have been older than 7. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Apparently Stiles had been staring, because suddenly the boy looked right into his brown eyes. He turned red and quickly looked away. It was right at that moment Stiles had fallen for him, the boy from the dream.'

Stiles opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it. Falling in love with someone he met in a freaking dram! And the most disturbing part, he was a guy! Something was definitely wrong with him. Not that he had anything against gay guys or course, he even liked some of them, in a friendly way. Like Danny, the goalkeeper of the lacrosse team, you could say they were friends, sort of. Anyway, back to the real world. Because Stiles still hadn't unpacked yet, unlike Scott, who must have already left, checking out the hotel or something. When Stiles was finished with unpacking he decided to wait for Scott to come back. He had been gone for almost an hour, he should be home any minute now, at least that was what Stiles thought.

Another hour went by and Scott still hadn't come home yet, he sure took his time. When yet another hour went by Stiles began to worry, Scott would never leave for this long alone. Maybe their parents were with him, Stiles really hoped he was right. To be sure he left the apartment to the apartment of their parents, but as he walked up to the front door his dad opened the door. 'Dad, have you seen Scott?' 'No son, is something wrong?' 'No, it's nothing I'll leave you alone now. Bye.' 'Yeah. Bye.' Sheriff Stilinski answered. 'Okay if Scott isn't home and not at their parents, where the hell could he be?' Stiles said to himself. To be sure Stiles went to his apartment to look for Scott again, maybe had had come home when he was gone. And then he remembered, Scott had a fucking phone! He can just call him. But the moment the phone rang, he heard it in the other room, Scott's room. The dumb ass forgot to take his phone with him. 'I'm going to kill him!' but first he had to find him.

He decided to look at the pool, that's the first place Scott could be, aside from his mom.

Stiles arrived at the pool, it seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen it before, maybe it was in a picture or something.

There he was, Scott, dancing near the pool with some people. Stiles was relieved he had found him, but also mad at him so out of nowhere he pushed Scott in the water.

The sight of Scott, wet and confused, still in his clothes, made him laugh, Stiles wasn't really that mad anymore.

But when he looked up he didn't know if this was real or just another dream. At the other side of the pool, there he was, the boy from his dream.


	3. Brotherly Love

It is him, it's actually him. How? It's impossible. And suddenly Stiles remembered where he had seen the pool before. He was in shock. How is this possible?

'Stiles? Stiles!' Scott shouted as he waved his hand in front of Stiles eyes. 'Huh, what?' And Stiles got sucked right back into the real world. 'Are you alright?' 'Yeah, yeah, sure.' Stiles looked back at the place where he had last seen the boy, he was gone. Maybe it was just a hallucination of his own fucked up mind. 'Uhm, okay. But dude, what the fuck?! Why'd you push me in the water?! Scott said. 'Yeah, sorry about that man. But you were gone for like 3 hours or maybe even more, I don't know! And you forgot your fucking phone!' Stiles answered while he gave Scott his phone back. There was an awkward silence. 'So, you gonna introduce me or what?' 'Yeah, guys, this is Stiles. Stiles this are Boyd, Erica and Laura.' It was weird, Laura didn't seem to fit into this picture, she's at least 3 years older than Erica and Boyd. 'They're here with Laura's uncle, Peter, and her younger brother, Derek. Boyd and Erica are good friends with him, but he didn't feel like coming today.' 'Oh please.' Laura said. 'I don't think he's ever going to leave his room if I let him. My little brother isn't really into the whole _doing fun stuff and making new friends _thing.' 'We all think it's because his girlfriend, Kate, betrayed him with another guy when Laura and Derek's house burned down and Peter was the only one who survived.' Boyd said. 'Guess she just wanted him because he had a big house.' Erica finished. 'My uncle has been taking care of us ever since.' Laura said to Stiles. 'Oh my God, I love this song! ' Erica screamed as she started to dance.

It was one 'o clock when Stiles and Scott left the party. It had been an awesome night. Stiles hadn't thought about the boy once and he had made 3 new friends. Life was good.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The next day Stiles, Erica, Boyd and Laura decided to get into town, Scott was feeling a little sick after last night. Erica and Laura really wanted to go shopping and Stiles and Boyd definitely needed some new video games.

At 12:30 they all got together, except Laura, she texted them she was running late. Something about her brother.

Only 10 minutes later they saw Laura walking towards them with a dark haired boy behind her. 'That's Derek, he younger brother.' Boyd said to Stiles. But Stiles didn't answer. He'd recognise the dark brown hair everywhere. It was him. Derek, the boy from his dream, from last night. Derek was Laura's younger brother. Stiles was in love with one of his friends' little brother…

'Hey guys.' He heard Laura say. 'Stile, this is Derek. My brother, the one I told you about, remember?' 'Hey man, cool you're here.' Boyd said. 'Yeah, sure.' Derek answered a little irritated. He really didn't want to come, but since Laura practically dragged him out of bed, he didn't really have much of a choice to begin with. 'Stiles? You still there?' Laura asked him. He got out of his trance, he wouldn't let anybody know he was in love with Derek. 'Hi, sorry, just tired I guess.' He said to Derek, trying to shake his hand. 'I'm Stiles.' 'Derek.' So he wasn't really a talker, Stiles was okay with that, or maybe he didn't know what to say. Stiles would do most of the talking anyway. 'So, now that we're all here, let's go.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

They had no idea where they went, but they would find their way into town. It was a miracle that they had to ask only a few people. Stiles, Laura and Derek walked up front with Boyd and Erica behind them. But suddenly Laura started walking with Boyd and Erica. Derek and Stiles were left alone. Well, this is awkward, Stiles thought. 'So, uhm, what do you like to do for fun?' he asked Derek. 'Unlike you, I don't go to parties a lot, I like to work out.' 'So that's how he got all these muscles.' 'Uuhm, yeah. That's how.' Oh my god, Stiles thought. 'Did I really just say that out loud?' he says. This was going to be a long walk. Luckily Laura jumped in front of them. Like, really jump. 'So?' she asked. 'What, so?' Derek and Stiles said at the same time. 'Well, how do you guys like each other?' 'Laura..' Derek said. 'No, seriously. I wanna know. So, Stiles, has my brother been nice to you?' Stiles got red. 'Yeah, he's nice. I guess.' 'Anyway, I think you look cute together.' And with that she started walking beside them. Stiles though about what she had said. _I think you look cute together._ What did she mean with that? Did she mean it as friends? Maybe she meant as brothers. Or was it something more? He hoped so. What if Derek felt the same way. Laura never would've mentioned it if Derek didn't like guys to, would she? Was Derek thinking about these things now too? There were so many questions going through his head right now. When he looked up at Laura and Derek he saw them talking about something. He didn't really follow the conversation. And then suddenly he was looking right into Derek's eyes. They both looked away as quickly as they could. Stiles saw Derek turn red and he was sure he had seen him too. He was never this shy. How could he be like this all the sudden. Stiles was always outgoing, didn't care what people thought. Even in front of Lydia he wasn't ashamed of anything he did. Okay, maybe that one time when…. No, he wasn't going to bring that up. Sure, one day he'll laugh about the public humiliation of peeing his pants in front of the girl he very much loves. But this was different. This wasn't humiliation what made him shy. It was Derek.


	4. The Thought Of You

It finally got to him. Stiles really, really liked Derek. He loved him. He loved him so much his heart might explode.

'There it is!' Erica screamed. 'I can't believe we actually found it.' Laura and Erica started running to the shops. 'Girls..' Boyd said. The boys laughed. Stiles, who was still a little nervous, decided to make this day a great day. No matter how awkward he felt.

'Let's just follow them, we might not find the way back without them.' Derek said. What had kind of surprised him, because Derek had said about 5 words to them, all the way here. He was right though, the girls were the ones who had led us here. Most of the time. 'Yeah, let's go.' Stiles answered.

When Stiles, Derek and Boyd arrived at the shop they saw Laura and Erica walking towards the dressing rooms. 'I don't get it. How can anyone be so excited about some clothes?' Boyd said. Laura was the first to come out of the dressing rooms. She wore a shot strapless dress in a greenish kind of colour, which matched perfect with her eyes. She looked beautiful. Stiles looked at her with wide eyes. 'Uhm, Stiles, your mouth is open.' She said. 'Oh, it's just. You look gorgeous!' 'I know. But thanks sweetheart.' Erica walked out. 'Oh. My. God.' They all said. 'Erica, is this really you?' Laura said. 'Yes L, it really is me. How do I look.' And for a few seconds, there was a silence. They were all completely speechless. By the way she looked in that little black dress. Boyd was the one to break the silence. 'You, look amazing. No, much better than amazing. You look incredible!' 'Ahw, thanks baby.' Erica replied. She started walking towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She sat on his lap while Laura was trying on another dress. It was crazy! It didn't matter what she wore, Laura always looked beautiful. Finally, the girls were finished trying out dresses. Laura bought the greenish dress she wore first and Erica the little black dress. 'Wow, you guys, it's already 3 am. We've been here for about an hour!' Derek said. 'Are you serious?!' Stiles said. 'Why are we still here then? Let's go. I want to buy the new assassins creed."

They finally found the game store. After going into 3 shoe stores, 1 for bags and another 2 for clothes. Stiles got a little tired in his legs. Also Boys was tired, but less. And Derek seemed to be able to walk forever. For Stiles it was still a mystery how he, and Laura, cause she didn't say anything about being tired either, never seemed to have any pain. 'Cool! You can try out some games.' Stiles said happily. 'You really are a games, aren't you?' Erica asked. 'Hell yes I am. But now, where's assassins creed?' 'Why don't you just ask the people who work here?' Derek told Stiles. 'I was just about to do that.' 'I'll just play this, I guess. Anybody cares to teach me?' 'I'll teach it to you, Erica.' Boyd said. And so they left. Now only the Hale children were left.

'You like him, don't you?' Laura asked Derek. 'What do you mean?' 'Stiles, you like him.' 'No Laura, don't be crazy. You know I don't do dating anymore. No girls, no boys. Not after-' 'Oh, c'mon Derek! Can't you just get over yourself! It happened 4 years ago, you were 11 for Christ sake! How could you have known she was going to do that. It's not like she came from the nicest family that ever existed.' Derek was silent. He just looked at his sister. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-' 'Stop it Laura, it's okay. You were right.' 'It's just, I can see the way you look at him and I see the way he looks at you.' 'He's not-' 'Yes Derek, could you please just hear me out for a sec?' 'Okay, talk.' 'So, where was I. Oh, right. And I can see the way he looks you. It's so much different than when he looks at Scott or Boyd. It's that same look Boyd always gives Erica. And we both know they have something going on. Why do you think I dressed as sexy as I could in that shop, it was a test. At first he looked at me, speechless of course, but only a few seconds later he was already secretly looking at you. He likes you Derek. Why not just ask him out, I'm sure he'll say yes. So, I'm done. Now, what do you think. Are you gonna ask him out or not?' 'I don't know Laura. What if he says no. My vacation will be ruined, I'll be even more scared to ask anyone out again and I'll have a heartbreak that will never heal.' 'but what if he says yes, Derek. Your vacation will be perfect and better than it has ever been, you'll never have to ask anyone out again, because you are a freaking match made in heaven and your heart will be filled with love and happiness for once. He won't leave you baby brother, I'm sure of it.'

'Hey guys! Look what I found! Stiles said. Oh my God, he was only a few steps away, had he been standing there all the time? Had he heard them talking about him? Derek thought. 'It's the game I wanted.' 'That's cool Stiles, which one was it again?' 'Oh my god Laura, I've been talking about it all day. It's assassins creed. I don't get you. So, Derek, want to try it out?' Fuck should he say yes or not. He did want to be with Stiles, of course, but he was afraid he might do something stupid. Like kiss him maybe. It was hard enough not to do it now. But his stupid mouth had already made up his mind. 'Yes. Where?' 'Uhm, at my place when we get back. Scott will probably be better by now.' 'Okay, sure.' And it was done. Derek was going to need some really good luck if he was left alone with Stiles. 'Hey, we're done. You guys ready to go?' Erica asked. 'Yup. Stiles got his game. Didn't you want something Boyd?' Laura said. 'No, not really.' He answered. Boyd place his hands around Erica's hips. 'So, are you guys like, together now?' Laura asked them. 'You can say that.' Erica said before she gave Boyd a kiss. 'Ahw, you are so cute together. Now let's go.' Stiles said. 'Alright, where to?' 'Laura, you led us here. Can't you bring us back too?' 'I don't know, I can look.' 'Oh, never mind I'll find our way back.' Stiles said.

They went left, and right and left again until Stiles finally saw the hotel. 'Look, guys! I found it!' He said. He quickly ran to the hotel, but he didn't watch out on the road, so he didn't see the car coming at him. 'Stiles!' Derek screamed. Stiles finally saw the car. This was it. The end. He thought. Until suddenly he felt 2 strong arms around him that dragged him away.


	5. The Sleeping Beauty

'Stiles! Stiles! Stiles, wake up! Someone quick call 911! Get uncle Peter!' Stiles heard someone shout. He slowly opened his eyes. There was a dark haired guy sitting beside him. 'De-De-Derek?' he whispered. 'Stiles! Oh my god! Are you okay?!' 'Yeah, yeah, I guess.' He tried to get up, but his head hurt too much. 'No, no, no, no, no, get back down you.' 'What happened?' 'We were returning to the hotel when you suddenly ran across the road and there was a car driving way to fast. You almost killed yourself, Stiles. If I hadn't been there to push you out of the way.' 'Oh, right.' 'Yeah.' Derek replied. 'Derek, are you crying?' 'No, of course not.' But he was. And how could he not, he almost lost Stiles. The one he loved most in the world. What if he hadn't pushed him out of the way. He never would've gotten the chance to kiss Stiles, hold Stiles, love Stiles…

It was that moment he knew he had to take chances.

When Derek looked back at Stiles he had already fallen asleep. Derek pulled him on his lap, to keep him safe, he didn't want him to hurt ever again.

'Derek! We're back! Is he okay?' 'He's fine Laura, or at least, I hope so. Where are Boyd and Erica?' 'Boyd went to get Scott and Erica is getting their parents. And Peter is on his way.'

'Thank you Laura.' They remained silent until Mr. Stilinski, Mrs. McCall, Scott, Peter, Boyd and Erica were there.

'Oh my god? Is he okay?' Scott asked. 'Yes, no, maybe. I don't really know.' 'Here, let me check. I'm a doctor.' Scott's mom said. 'Yes, of course.' Derek moved over. 'He seems fine, but he hit his head pretty hard. He'll probably wake up in a few hours and then I can really take a look at how bad it is.'

'Who did this to him?' Sheriff Stilinski asked with a pale white face.

'We don't know, it was someone in a red car.' Erica told him.

'We should bring him home, don't you think?' Peter said.

'Yes, but how. It's not like we can carry him up the hil all the way to the hotel.' Mrs. McCall said.

'I'll do it, I'll carry him back to my place. 'Derek offered.

'Are you sure, we could find someone to help.'

'Yes I'm sure. I can do it, I promise.'

'Alright then, but be careful with my son.'

'I will, you guys should get back. Peter, take them to our place, make up the bed and Mrs. McCall can get her stuff.'

'I don't think that's such a good idea. I want at least one other person with you.' Mr. Stilinski said.

'I'll stay.'

'Thank you. Laura was it, right?'

'Yes.'

'Alright. We'll see you guys there.'

And once again only the Hale children were left.

'Thanks Laura.'

'It wasn't a problem. Now, let's get him out of here.'

The trip was silent. Until they were almost at the top.

'I just hope he is okay. I don't know what I would do if something happens to him.'

'He'll be fine Derek.'

'But what if he won't?' he whispered to himself.

They arrived at their room. While walking through the hotel they had gotten several strange looks. There were even 2 people who immediately walked away from them. Dicks.

Laura opened the door.

'Where should I put him?'

'In your room, Derek.'

He carefully walked into the room, with Stiles still passed out in his arms.

'It seems like he has a small concussion, no serious brain damage .' Mrs. McCall said.

'But we can't move him yet. Not until he wakes up. Then we'll see if he feels okay enough to walk.'

'When do you think he'll wake up? I would like my son back in his own bed, if it's possible.'

'I don't know, it's very hard to say. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, we'll just have to see.'

'But how. I mean like, I pushed him away. The car didn't even touch him.' Derek asked.

'When you pushed him away he was probably in shock and when he hit his head to the rocks he stayed in that way. I'm not saying that what you did was a bad thing, because thank god, but if you hadn't done it Stiles would've probably been dead by now.'

Derek's eyes got wet again, but he didn't want anyone to see it, so he walked out of the room.

'Derek, wait!' Laura yelled at him, but he just kept on walking.

She went after him, until she was by his side.

Laura saw the tears streaming down his face, and any other time she would've laughed, but not now.

'Derek, you can't leave now. Why does it matter if they see you crying? Scott's got tears in his eyes to you know.'

'No Laura, I don't, I was too busy watching over my 'not yet boyfriend' to look at something else!'

He stomped his fist into the brick wall. But it didn't do any help. Derek couldn't feel anything but pain.

He crashed onto the hard stone floor, with tears still streaming down his face.

'Oh, Derek.'

Laura didn't know what to do anymore, so she just held him tight in her arms.

'It's going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright.' She whispered softly.

They just sat there. No one knew exactly for how long but it had to be at least 20 minutes.

'C'mon, let's go. Wipe your tears away.'

'Yeah, let's go.'

And so they left.

When Derek and Laura got home, everybody but Peter and Stiles, who was still asleep, had left.

'What the hell was that?! This friend of yours lays here passed out in your bed and you leave me here all alone with those people.'

'But Peter-'

'Same for you Laura.'

'No listen! Can I tell him Derek?'

'Yeah, sure. Do what you want, I'll go check on Stiles.'

Derek left the room and Laura doubted if she should tell her uncle. She decided not to do it and let Derek tell him himself.

'Hey baby brother.'

'So, how did he react?'

'I didn't tell him. I think you should tell him yourself.'

'Thanks. He looks kinda sweet when he's sleeping, don't you think?'

'Haha, I'm glad you still got some humor in you. And yes he kind of does. Let's go to bed Derek. You can sleep in my room if you want to.'

'No, I think I'll stay here with him.'

'Alright, well, goodnight then.'

'Goodnight Laura.'

Derek brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. He stepped into his bed and put his arm around Stiles' waist. He felt like he needed to keep him as close as possible.

'Goodnight Stiles.' He whispered.

Derek was just about to fall asleep when he heard it.

'Goodnight Derek.' It was Stiles' voice.


	6. I Know You Love Me

It was 8 am when Derek woke up. He smiled, because next to him, there was Stiles. Crawled up against his chest. Derek remembered Stiles talking to him last night, which probably meant he was going to be just fine. He gave him a soft and sweet kiss upon his forehead. 'Hmm..' Oops. Apparently Stiles was already waking up. But Derek didn't care anymore, he was only happy his baby was okay. 'Hey. How are you?' Derek asked. 'Little dizzy, but I'll live.' 'I'll go get you something to eat and drink. You must be starving.' 'Nooo. Stay.' Stiles moaned. 'Really?' 'Yes. Please?' 'Alright then. Come here.' And he had Stiles in his arms again. None of the 2 boys really knew what was going on between them, but at that right moment, they really couldn't care less. 'Let's go back to sleep.' Okay. I don't know if I can, but okay.' Stiles answered. 'Sleep well Stiles.' 'You to Derek.' Smiles formed upon their faces, because they knew nothing could beat this feeling. Safety… Love….

In the other room in the other hall Scott was also waking up. It was strange. Third day on their holiday and he was already waking up without Stiles sleeping in the room next to him. He had to admit, he might have been a little jealous of Derek. Who would've thought that would ever happen. Scott looked at the clock. Wow, did he see that right? It was already 11 am. He wondered how Stiles was. It must be weird for him to suddenly wake up in a room he had never seen before. An unknown bed with people he barely knew. Scott decided he's check on him right after he got dressed. He got up and grabbed his swimming shorts and an old t-shirt. 'Shit.' He said to himself. He suddenly remembered. He had promised to call Alison last night. She's going to be pissed. Or maybe she won't, she'll understand that he had to be there for his best friend, right? But he couldn't call he now, she'll probably be asleep. God damn time difference. Scott got himself something to eat, and brushed his teeth. Finally. He was ready to leave.

On his way to Stiles, Scott saw his mother walking with Stiles' dad. Were they… holding hands? Yup, they were. Could this day get any weirder? Yes it did, because there were Boyd and Erica practically eating each other's faces in the doorstop. He sure had missed a lot yesterday. He could better just go straight to Stiles.

He got to the door and knocked on it. Laura opened it. 'Scotty!' 'Don't call me that. Hey Laura. Can I see Stiles yet?' 'No idea. We could wait for another 10 minutes. He hasn't gotten out of bed yet. Neither has Derek.' 'Yeah, that's okay.' He followed Laura to the living room. 'I was just setting coffee. You want some?' 'No, I'm good. Thanks though.' 'Alright then. So, not sick anymore?' 'No, I guess it was just one of these things that are over in a few hours. Happy about it though.' 'Yeah, I would be to.' They got onto the couch and turned on the TV. Funny, Spongebob was on in Greece. Spongebob and Patrick were singing the campfire song. 'Haha, I've always loved this song when I was a kid. We're sitting around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song.' 'And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong.' Scott finished. 'Hahahaha! Never thought I'd watch Spongebob with a 14 year old and sing the campfire song.' 'Haha me either.' Their laughing faded and suddenly everything went quiet. Laura and Scott could both feel the tension between them. Laura came closer to Scott. Their lips were only an inch away from each other now. Schott knew he wanted to kiss her, but he already had Allison. Laura didn't care about that though. Laura pulled Scott closer and their lips touched. It felt amazing, yet so wrong. Slowly both their lips parted and it turned into a fierce kiss. Scott tasted the Strawberry tea in her mouth. It felt so right at that moment. Scott and Laura stopped for air. She put her right hand on his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Her hand tugged Scott's hair a little and it reminded him that he shouldn't do this. Allison was the first to do that, ever. And he really didn't want to cheat on her. Scott broke the kiss. 'I- I'm sorry. I can't.' 'Why not sweetheart?' 'Because I have a girlfriend I love very much. And don't call me that.' 'Yeah, I know. But she isn't here now, is she? And we don't have to tell anyone. Unless you want to of course.' 'No, no. I just. No, I'm sorry, I can't. I'm in love with Allison. I'm sorry Laura.' 'Sure.' Scott stood up from the couch. 'I'll uhm.. I'll go check on Stiles now.' 'Go ahead. I'm not stopping you.' She was mad, for sure. But could Scott really do anything about it? He felt bad for her, he knew what the disappointment felt like. But it was just a kiss, nothing more, was it? But he was here for Stiles, so Scot decided he wouldn't think about it anymore.

When he got into Derek's room he saw Stiles and Derek sleeping against each other. And since he didn't even know about them Scott freaked out. 'Stiles!' 'Huh? What? Who? Why am I on the ground?' he finally aw Scott standing in the doorway. 'Oh, uhm, hey Scott. I'm better!' 'Yeah, I can see that…' 'Sooo, I guess I've got something to explain to you, huh?' 'Yeah, I guess so.'

'And that's how and why.' 'Uhu…' Stiles was laying in Derek's arms again, they look sweet together. Scott thought. He never actually though Stiles would get a boyfriend. 'And what about Lydia? I mean, you've liked her all your life.' 'I know Scott, you don't have to remind me. But I have Derek now.' 'Okay, I see that. Uhm, so are you guys coming for breakfast?' 'Yeah, that's okay, I guess. Derek?' 'Yeah, that's okay babe.' And he kissed him. It was so sweet, something that still surprised Stiles. He had always taken Derek for a rough kisser. 'Oh c'mon guys, please? Didn't have to see that. Go get a room or something!' Scott said while leaving the apartment. 'But Scott, we are already in a room!' Stiles yelled after him. 'So, that was awkward..' Derek said. 'Yes, it sure was. So are we like, official now?' 'Yeah, I think we are.' 'Cool!' Stiles kissed his boyfriend hard. It was nothing like the one before, that one was sweet and gentle, this was fierce and hot. Stiles opened his mouth a little and licked Derek's lips. A soft moan came from the back of Derek's throat. Derek now also opened his mouth and let Stiles' tongue explore it. 'Hmm' Derek pulled away. 'As much as I'd love to make out with my boyfriend some more, we have to get dressed.' 'Nooo. You. Stay.' But Derek was already in front of his closet. 'I know you love me.'

* * *

**Sooo sorry for the long wait guys, school has been very hard on me and I had writers block and I guess I just really didn't have the time. I hope you like this chapter. I loved writing it, no idea what I will write in the next chapter but I'll post it in 1 or 2 weeks. I hope you can forgive me for having you guys waiting for so long. I would love some reviews and if you like my story, please send the link to your friends. Much love from me -Xx JoJo**


	7. Cry With You

This summer couldn't get any better, Stiles thought. He was in Greece with his best friend, who he hadn't seen that much, his parents, his newly found friends and his beautiful boyfriend. Life was good for him. None of them had even thought about how to say goodbye after everything was over and they all had to go back home.

Another day was almost finished, all the friends had eaten dinner together and now it was time for them all to get dressed for the party. Everybody always loves the parties. There is good entertainment, music and food and drinks. Stiles was always with Derek and Derek was always s with Stiles. Dancing, talking, kissing.. the boys were perfect together. Definitely a match made in heaven.

'Derek! Are you ready?' Stiles yelled to the bathroom door. 'Yeah, almost. Just a second.' 'Oh c'mon man, we've got to go.' 'Aaaaaand , done.' Derek walked out of the bathroom leaving Stiles speechless.

'So? What do you think?' Derek was wearing a black t-shirt with tight jeans. 'You, you look gorgeous as always.' 'Thanks babe, too bad it's my last night.' 'You- your last night? You're leaving tomorrow?' 'Ohw.. didn't I tell you? But yes, I'm leaving tomorrow.' Derek said with a sad voice. 'No! you can't leave tomorrow! What time and why didn't you tell me?!' Stiles had tears in his eyes and Derek knew how much it hurts Stiles to act so cool about this, but he couldn't break now, not with his friends waiting for him. 'We should go.' 'No, Derek. They'll wait. You can't leave me Derek. I- I love you.' This was it, Stiles voice broke and the tears were pouring out of his eyes. 'Come here.' Derek hugged Stiles, if only he could never let go. 'Oh Stiles.' Derek had trouble trying to hold back his tears until finally he just let them fall. 'It's going to be okay, it's all going to be okay baby.'

They stood there for about 20 minutes, just holding each other, not wanting to let go, until they heard someone knock on the door. 'Derek! Stiles! Are you coming or what?!' 'We'll be right out Erica!' Derek yelled back. 'C'mon babe. Dry your tears, we're going out remember?' 'Yeah, I know. Not really in the mood though.' 'I know, me neither, but we promised and we can't stay here for the next 20 hours.' 'Well, let's have the best 20 hours of our life's then. ' 'Let's go.'

'Oh my god! You're here! We thought you died or something! Let's dance!' 'You sure love to dance, don't you Erica?' 'Hell yes I do!'

They danced and danced and didn't do anything else all night. Stiles faked a smile, just like Derek, because he knew exactly what was coming next. They were going to have a great day, have fun and then they would have to say goodbye. Even the thought of it hurt like hell.

'I uh, have to go.' Stiles said. 'Ahw, c'mon man, it's only 1 am.' 'I know Scott, I'm just really tired you know.' 'Okay then. Whatever you want. I'll see you tomorrow?' 'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow.' Stiles walked away as Scott called after him. 'Stiles! Don't you have to say goodnight to Derek?' he heard him, but Stiles didn't reply. It was almost too much for him. As he walked to his room he came across several people, all happy and dressed up for the party that would last all night. It felt terrible, having to hold back his tears like this. But he wouldn't show anybody how weak he really is.

Stiles felt like he was going to lose it if he didn't get to his room fast. Luckily he was only a few seconds away from his door. When Stiles got in he let himself fall onto the ground with his back against the door. He cried his heart out. What had he done wrong to deserve this? Of course, he knew that one day they would have to say goodbye, but he never really let it in.

'Stiles? Are you in here?' he heard behind the closed door. 'Go away Scott.' He replied. 'Stiles open the god damn door!' He yelled back. 'It's my room too you know!' there was a short silence, until Scott heard the lock click. 'Good, now let me in..' Stiles looked terrible. 'What? I let you in didn't I?' 'Yes, but. Are you okay, you look terrible. Have you been crying?' Stiles was still sobbing and there were probably still tears on his face, so he couldn't lie. But he could make a joke out of it, he thought. 'No Scott, I just decided to splash water on my face and make it look like tears. And, oh, I also suddenly got sick and thought the door looked very comfortable.' Stiles lips smiled after what he had just said, but his eyes were telling a complete different story. 'C'mon man, I know you well enough to know that you're not okay at all. Has Derek done something to you? I knew it, I knew he was going to break your heart! That little piece of shit! I'm going to-' but he was cut off by Stiles. 'Scott! Stop it! He didn't do anything. I-, I did this to myself.' 'Then tell me what happened Stiles.' 'He- he's leaving. Derek is leaving tomorrow. He's going home...' but it didn't feel like Stiles was talking to Scott. He was in his own world. Scott didn't recognise the look in Stiles eyes. For the first time he had no idea how Stiles felt. It looked a little like the look he always had when he got rejected by Lydia, but worse. Stiles must be falling apart, there was no other option.

'Stiles you can't stay here forever.' But there was no reply. 'Stiles? Dude wake up!' 'I am _up_ Scott. I just, can't do it. I'd rather die than having to live without him. I love him Scott.' 'I know you do and he loves you too. But you can't keep crying to yourself and drown in self-pity. Don't you think he has a hard time dealing with this to? I saw him leaving about 10 minutes after you left. He looked terrible.' 'Are you sure? Oh my god, I should be with him, not here, I should spend these last moments by his side. What am I doing?' Stiles' voice cracked and the tears poured out of his eyes again. 'Stiles, go!' 'Thanks Scott.' He whispered.

He ran and ran. Up the stairs, though the hallway until finally he had reached Derek's room. 'Derek! Open the door! Please..' 'Stiles?' the door unlocked and Stiles flew into Derek's arms. 'You're here.' 'I'm here…' and for a moment, they felt happy again.


	8. I'll go wherever you will go

'_if I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high , or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.' _

'Dereeeek, turn of your god damn alarm.'

'Hmmpf..'

'C'mon Derek, this song reminds me of you leaving. You don't want me to cry again, do you?'

'_To watch you, to guide you' _

'Dereeeeek. Please turn it off.'

'Okay babe, I'll turn it off. But only because it's you who's asking.'

Click. And it was silent again.

'Sooo, what is your planning for today Derek?'

'No idea.. be with you, pack my bags, enjoy our last day.'

'I don't want you to leave.'

'I know babe, me either.'

'Isn't there a way that you can just stay?'

'I wish there was.'

'Okay then, let's do something. I don't want to stay here being sad all day.'

'Fine with me. What do you want to do?'

'Something we haven't done yet.'

'Like what?'

'How about archery, I've never done it before. Allison, Scott's girlfriend, has. But just because her parents sell weapons and bullets and stuff.'

'And how did you think we're going to make that happen, since you're the master brain of all this.'

'Well, I heard there was a coarse somewhere around here. We could check it out.'

'If you really want to, then let's go shoot some things'

'Awesome!'

'Stiles, hurry up! It's starting in 5 minutes and we still have to sign up!'

'What?! I can't find my shirt! Derek help me find my shirt!'

'Just don't wear one! It's hot enough outside!'

'You know I don't like to-'

'Just don't!'

'Uuhg! Alright!'

Stiles opened the door and walked down the stairs, his full upper body visible. For Derek it would always be a mystery why he was so unsure about his body.

'I look silly.'

'No you don't. You look beautiful.'

'Thanks.' Stiles replied a little shy, nobody had ever said that to him except for Derek.

He didn't believe him, but it made him feel kind of special. Stiles had no idea why, but it did, and he liked it.

There were crossbows standing everywhere when Derek and Stiles arrived. There were also a lot of kids from all ages. From a little boy, who looked about 9, to an older guy in his 20's. There were also a few girls, who they've seen before.

'Erica? Hey Erica!' Stiles shouted.

'Hey guys! I didn't know you were coming too. Have you seen Boyd? He should be here too, but he hasn't showed up yet. I can't find him anywhere.'

'No, sorry. I haven't seen him all day long.'

'Ohw, okay. Too bad. Sucks that we're leaving today huh?'

Ouch, that hurt..

'It sure does. But let's not think about that for now, okay?'

'Sure thing. Let's have fun. Come on, we have to go, it's starting!'

'Hi everyone, my name is Mr Argent. And I will be your teacher today. You can call me Gerard.'

Gerard was an old man. He had grey hair and a deep voice. He didn't seem to nice either.

'I guess you've all seen the crossbows over there.'

He said as he pointed at the wall behind him.

'Before we start, I want you to form groups of 3.'

Derek and Stiles smiled at each other.

'Erica! You wanna be in our group?' Stiles asked.

'Of course I want to!'

She came running towards them.

'Easy, easy. We don't want someone to trip and land on an arrow, do we?'

'Of course not, Gerard was it? I'll be more careful next time.'

'Alright.'

And as he walked away to check on the other 9 groups, Erica couldn't wait to hate on him.

'Jeez, I hate him! I mean like, c'mon, I can't run but I can shoot arrows? That doesn't make any sense! Seriously, what's wrong with that man?'

'Easy Erica, we don't want him hearing everything you've just said, do we?

'Haha, very funny Derek.' She said sarcastically.

'God, you really changed him Stiles, good job.'

'Now that everyone is in their groups, let's get started. Every group gets one bow.'

Silence.

'Go on, get your crossbows and arrows.'

'Derek, will you get them for us.'

'Uhm, okay.'

'Sooo, Stiles, tell me, when are you going to visit us in Louisiana?'

'Louisiana? You live in Louisiana? That's like a million miles away!'

'Really? Where do you live then? And wait, you didn't know? That's weird since, well, you know, you've been together all week. Oh, here he comes, be quiet.'

'Hey guys, what were you talking about?'

'Nothing special. Just how sexy you look with that crossbow in your hands. Right Stiles?'

'Yeah, totally.'

'Well, thanks, I guess. I bet my baby would look even sexier with one.'

'Yeah, right. Let me try.'

Stiles thought he'd just let the arrow shoot to the ground, but the arrow itself thought different about that. It did go to the ground, just not in the right direction..

'AAAAAAHGG! Who did that?! Oh my god this hurts! Someone get me a paramedic!'

'Shit' the 3 children said in sync, because the arrow was stuck in mister argents foot.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I just shot him. In his foot! I shot the teacher in his foot!'

'Yes you did. Now let's run, before he figures out it was you.' Erica said.

'Derek, c'mon we've got to get out of here.'

'That was close. He'll be looking for the one who did this, he'll be looking for you Stiles. I've got to go now, good luck.'

'Thanks Erica.'

And there they were, alone, somewhere in the hotel. Somewhere they had not been before.

'C'mon! I see a door over there! Let's check it out.'

'No, Stiles. Wait. We aren't supposed to. Oh screw it. Wait up!'

Why did I like this guy again? Oh, that's right, my stupid heart has a weak spot for cute, pale skinned, brown haired and brown eyed guys. That boy sure was going to be the death of him.

'Derek, come over here! You have to see this.'

Should he really do this, Derek knew they shouldn't be here. But like he said before, screw it and he went after Stiles.

'C'mon what are you waiting for?'

'I'm coming, I'm coming..'

Wow. This was definitely something neither of them had expected.

'Oh. My. God. It's beautiful.'

'I told you, you had to see it.'

In front of them was a beautiful roof top garden. With flowers, trees and even a tiny pool for birds. And if you walked to the edge of the roof, you had a great view at the city.

The boys were speechless, the beauty of this place had startled both of them.

'How come that neither of us knew about this?'

'No idea babe, all I know is for now, this will be our place, our own little secret place in the world.'

'Come here you.' Stiles said.

They kissed, in the middle of the magical garden. Hearing nothing but their own heartbeats, knowing nothing but the love they shared. Though it was beautiful, knowing the true meaning of love at 14 and 15 years old, it wasn't always smart to look only at each other. This, was one of those times, because they did not notice the two other people stepping into the garden. Not until they heard their voices.

'No, I won't. I've let them do their thing since day one, I do not want to do this anymore, not if this is what I have to do.'


	9. Beautiful Goodbye

'Not if this is what I'll have to do.'

'Stiles hurry, behind that bush.' Derek whispered.

They quickly jumped behind it.

'Who are they?'

'I don't know man, but one of them sounds a lot like my dad

This is not good, this was really, really bad. And it was just about to get worse.

'Peter I'm sorry but this is too much. I just discovered this total new part of me and it's all going very fast.'

'Don't worry, we'll get through this.' They heard the two voices say.

'Peter? Like, in my uncle Peter? It couldn't be right?'

'Well, I don't know. I mean like, we haven't seen him a lot this week, have we? Who knows with who he might have been.'

'You're right. I'll go check it out.'

'Derek?'

'Yes?'

'Be careful.'

'Always. Now, be quiet, we don't want them to hear us, do we?

'Of course not, good luck babe. I love you.'

'You too love.'

And so, Derek was on his way. Though the garden, silently moving in the direction of the two still unknown voices.

'Shit.' Derek whispered. Because suddenly, a jar fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best, and since everything always goes like everything was planned. Yeah right, there was no chance. The two men had already heard the tingling sound of the rolling glass.

'Ssshht. There's someone here.'

'Yeah, I heard it too. It seemed like it came from over there.'

'Be quiet. I'll have a look.'

_Oh god…_ Derek thought. _I'm so going to get caught. Moving back to Stiles wasn't an option. Moving on to the next tree wasn't either. He couldn't do anything but just lie there, hopeless._

'Is anybody there?' the still unknown voice spoke. _Be quiet. Do. Not. Move. Derek._ The man came closer and closer. And finally, the young boy looked into the eyes of the man. _Who was he? Wait.. uncle? Uncle Peter? _

'Uncle Peter? What the hell?!'

'Derek.' A red blush came upon his face. Everything was very strange. His uncle was with some other guy. The other guy! Who was he?

'Peter? Who is it?'

'It uhm.. it's Derek.'

Suddenly also the other man was in sight.

'Mister Stilinski? What are you-? How-? Ooohw.. I get it, but I really hope I'm wrong.'

There was a short silence. Nobody really knew what to say.

'Sooo, since you're here I suppose my son is also here?'

'Oh, yeah, right. I'll uhm, I'll go get him. Bye.'

_Pfff, how was he ever going to tell Stiles this._

'Uh babe? You kinda need to come here for a second. You might wanna hear this.

'Dad? Peter? What are you doing here?'

Silence. Again.

'Son, you mind sitting down for a moment?'

_Here it comes_. Derek thought.

'You too Derek.' Peter said.

'Dad, what's going on?'

'Stiles be quiet. We wanted to tell you earlier, but you two seemed so happy together.'

'Oh just get on with it. We're dating.'

'Peter! Sensitive much?!'

'So what, we had to tell them once. And if you kept talking like that we would still be here for the next 20 years.'

The 2 boys were silent. And who would have expected any different from them. This was a full on shock. Stiles had his suspicions when he heard the two telling him there was something important to tell them. But the fact that it was real, it was tough.

'Dad! How could you?! You know Derek and I are together! You can't just date his uncle! That'd make me Derek's stepbrother! And since when are you gay, or bi, or whatever! I hate you!'

Stiles was gone. The only sound left was the slamming of the door.

'I'm just.. going to.. go.' Derek said. He went straight to Stiles' room. When he came in Stiles was so pissed he had shattered his pillow into a million pieces. It almost seemed like there had been a pajama party.

'Stiles?'

'Not now Derek!'

'Come on babe, talk to me. I'm sure your dad and my uncle blew it off. They know we love each other.'

'Why aren't you mad?! Huh?! Explain that to me! You just found out our parents, well, sort of for you I guess, but that doesn't matter. You just found out our parents are dating! That means we are basically bothers, cousins at least!'

'Stiles, calm down. I don't like it either okay? But it is like it is and we'll get through this, together.'

'Sure. Because uhm, the fact that they're dating doesn't matter at all! It's only incest right?'

'Stiles! Won't you just listen to me for once?! It isn't incest alright. They're just dating, they're not getting married!'

'Derek stop! You know this is wrong, very wrong.'

'And since when did that stop you from doing anything. Stiles I get that you're mad, but don't be mad at me.'

'I am not! I'm mad at them, Derek. At my dad, Peter and probably also myself. Because just when everything seemed to turn out just fine for once, something just had to come in and ruin it all!'

'Stiles, what are you trying to say?'

'Derek… I think we should break up.'

'What? You can't be serious. Stiles no. you don't really want this, do you? After everything. No. we're not going to break up.'

'Yes Derek, we are. There's nothing you can do about it. I need to do this, I'm so sorry.'

Derek could clearly see the tears filling up Stiles' eyes. But when he came forward to hug him and hold him tight, Stiles pushed him away.

'Derek please. You have to go now.'

And with one final kiss on Stiles' head, Derek was gone.

TWTWTWTWTW

Hours passed by and neither of them had seen each other, nor talked to each other. Derek had all his bags packed and sat alone in his room, staring at the bag. _So this is it. I finally found somebody who I thought loved me back. Great, you've done it again._

Derek got mad and threw the first thing he saw against the wall.

'I hate you!' he screamed to the air. When he went to look at what he had thrown, it was the picture of him and Stiles by the pool they had taken a few days after they met.

'I hate you so much.' He whispered. But it didn't sound like he believed it himself. Tears welled up in his eyes again. _STOP IT!_ He yelled in his head to his wet eyes. 'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.' Derek didn't think he could handle it anymore and let himself go. Why did he ever have to believe that damn boy.

TWTWTWTWTW

On the other side of the hotel Stiles wasn't feeling any better himself. Why did he even do this? How could he let Derek, the one he truly loved, go? Was he really that stupid? Had he really been that dumb?

'what have I done?' he said to himself. Stiles felt like he was going to throw up. The pain in his heart was almost unbearable. What was he supposed to do? Derek probably didn't even want to see him anymore. Ever. He could go to him to apologize of course. No, no. that was a stupid idea. _you were the one who broke it off idiot. You can't just go to him, 2 hours after well, you know. _'Damn it.' There really was no way out of this. So he decided he would wait for another hour and go to Derek to apologize then. _Wait, what's the time? 4 ó clock?! Derek was leaving in 20 minutes!_ Quickly Stiles go up his feet. _I need to get to him, now!_

First he ran up to Derek's door, but when nobody opened he fidured he must be saying goodbye to the rest of their friends.

'Scott! Have you seen Derek? I can't find him anywhere?' he asked him.

'Yeah, he left about 10 minutes ago. Came to say goodbye.'

'What? He's gone? But the bus isn't leaving in another…. 7 minutes.'

'Not like that Stiles, I think he's in the lobby with Laura and Peter. If you hurry up you might catch them. And what the hell happened between you guys?'

'No time to explain! Thanks Scott!' he shouted behind his back as he sprinted towards the lobby. The bus! It's closing! Stiles began to ran faster, but the engine of the bus had already started and slowly it began to start moving forward.

Stiles locked eyes with Derek, who was staring at him from behind the window.

'I love you.' He mouthed to Derek. But Derek looked away. He seemed.. hurt. Just like Stiles had aspected.

* * *

**oh my god guys i'm soooo sorry this took so long to upload! i've been very busy and life hasn't been that nice to me, i just really didn't think about the fic. i'm really, really sorry. forgive me? please? oh and btw i just watched the amazing spiderman again. you know, the one with andrew garfield. if you've seen it, don't you just love how he saves that kid from falling of a bridge and when his dad asks him who he is spidey's all like "I'm Spiderman?" yeah, i loved that part. (obsessed much?) uuuhm i don't really know why i just told you guys that. anyway, i love reviews, so please write them and i hope you all liked it. goodnight/goodday/goodafternoon loves or at whatever time you're reading this xx**


End file.
